


Huening Kai, My Star

by txtlela56



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kai is cute, Riding, Smut, You're a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: You and Kai finally had some alone time together! It was time to have fun~Kai is also aged up, so dont yell at meAlso this is the worst summary ever so just read this.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Huening Kai, My Star

**Author's Note:**

> My bff helped write this too so not all the credit goes to me <3

"My love~" You called out to Kai while sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Yes?" Kai poked his head out from the hallway.

"It's dark enough to look at the stars, can we go now?" You have been waiting to go star gazing with Kai for a while now. You absolutely loved to star gaze and really wanted to spend a night with Kai stargazing, but he never had the time with his busy schedule. Today happened to be a lucky day for you both.

"Yes of course, my angel!~" Kai said cutely.

"Yay!" You sprung up from the couch and headed outside.

Climbing the latticework, you teased Kai for small meaningless things, him feigning hurt feelings and a bruised ego, laughing at every "insult."

After you found a good spot you waited for Kai to catch up. You looked up and saw what seemed like billions of stars that lie just beyond the atmosphere. You were already amazed by the sight.

"Don't start without me!" You heard Kai whine from behind you. You turned towards him and smiled as he got up next to you. You cuddled up next to him, lying down on the roof. Kai held you close, making sure you didn't get cold. "Wow, there's so many stars.. I'm not used to seeing this many." You giggled at his response.

"This is exactly why I wanted to show you for the longest time. Isn't it nice to see how beautiful you are to me?" Kai smiled then blushed at what you said. He wasn't expecting you to flirt with him while star gazing.

"W-what?" Kai stuttered.

"Are you already that flustered from my comment?" You teased as you poked his nose. Kai shook his head, even though he was flustered and it was hard to see him in the dark. "Well then are you going to answer my question?"

"Y-yeah, I g-guess.. It's really beautiful.." You hugged Kai, then kissed his cheek. Kai smiled back at you. Despite the constant compliments and flirtatious comments, he still got butterflies. However, his confidence was starting to grow the more affectionate you got with him.

"Do you know where any constellations are by heart?" You asked as you looked back up to the sky.

"A few, yeah."

"Show me, and then I'll show you others I know~" Kai smiled wide at how intrigued you were in this. You both laid there for a good 30 minutes stargazing and learning about the many wonders of the sky. You could have stayed there a few more hours, but you were getting cold and the roof wasn't the pinnacle of comfort.

"Am I not warming you up enough?~" Kai asked.

"I'm fine." You said shivering.

Kai thought of ways he could warm you up for a moment. He thought of a certain way and his face got warm really fast.

"What are you thinking about?" You whined, you could feel his face get warm.

"N-nothing!" Kai said, getting embarrassed quickly.

"Kai~ I know you were thinking of something~ C'mon, tell me~" Kai's face got even redder.

"I-I don't want you to think I'm weird...So I don't want to say it.." Kai said looking away from your gaze, "or do it without your permission.." Kai mumbled. You raised your eyebrow.

"Show me then, my love~ I trust you~" Kai looked back at you.

"A-are you sure?" Kai asked as he held your hands. You nodded at him. "O-okay."

Kai took his hand away from yours, still holding the other, and rubbed your pussy through your clothes. You gasped, not expecting him to do that.

"O-oh god.." Kai stopped, scared you might of not liked it.

"D-do you want me to stop?" Kai asked, concerned.

"N-no.. keep going." You said as you pulled his hand to your clothed pussy. Kai smiled and continued to rub circles where your entrance is. Your face got hotter, getting turned on from his movements. He pushed his finger in a little farther, getting your underwear wet, and slowly circled his finger against it. You held onto his hand a little harder, trying not to moan.

"Does it feel good?" Kai whispered to you. You nodded and bit your lip, feeling your body get hotter the more he continued. Kai pushed his finger against your pussy a few more times, making your underwear wetter. You gasped after Kai pushed his finger in a little farther.

"Kai.." You moaned, "keep going," you said as you draped your leg over his, giving him more room to move his hand. Kai smirked and pushed his finger into your entrance a few times, making you whine from the fabric rubbing against your pussy.  
"K-kai?" He stopped his movements, giving his attention to you.

"Yes?" You whined from the lack of touch.

"C-can we continue this.. inside? I don't want people to see us." Kai took his hand away from your pussy and nodded. He sat up and pulled you up with him.

"Who is going to see anyways?" Kai whispered in your ear before he stood up.

"Kai!" You playfully punched his leg. "Don't talk like that!"

Kai chuckled and hurried down the latticework. "Don't leave me!" You yelled out to him.

Kai held onto the door knob behind him, waiting for you to come in. You walked in and smiled nervously at him. He closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Do you have to lock the door?" You questioned. Kai started walking towards you, you responded by walking backward.

"Don't want the members to come home and see what we are doing~" You backed into Kai's bed and fell onto it.

"You have a point.." Kai towered over you before kneeling between your legs, even then he was a little taller than you. He gave you a heartwarming look and touched your foreheads together. You decided to tease him on impulse, pulling Kai closer by his belt loops, so excited you pulled him onto the bed with you. You gave him a trail of quick kisses along his jawline, grabbing handfuls of his T-Shirt and whatever else you could reach.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Kai huffed, annoyed, with a smirk on his face.

You nodded, getting a little flustered, barely managing to whisper something along the lines of "always," before Kai pressed his lips to yours. "I'm not good at this," you reminded him. You trailed your hands up and down his torso, barely touching him, making him bite your lip. "You say that every time," he whispered, starting to give you sloppy kisses.

"I'd like to hide this mark..." Kai looked you in the eyes before leaving butterfly kisses from your jawline to to hem of your sweater, "...but your sweater is in the way."

"Should probably get rid of it then," you whispered in response. Kai gave an amused huff, looking at you like you were the most beautiful woman in the world. You pulled the sweater over your head and tossed it to the foot of his bed.

"Can you take your shirt off too... please? I feel weird being the only one..." You admitted shyly. Kai smirked.

"Of course baby~" Kai said sweetly before quickly sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it god knows where. You leaned up to leave exaggerated kisses down his torso, stopping at his waistband to stare back up to his face.

"You're a fucking brat..." Kai said with a chuckle.

You smirked at his remark. "Always," you repeated.

"Shut up," he teased, muffled against your own skin.

"Make me."

His fingers danced softly on your skin, down to the clasp of your bra. "Can I?' He whispered, as if speaking any louder would taint the moment.

"Absolutely," you smiled.

He dragged it agonizingly slow down your arms. Tossing it to the foot of the bed offhandedly, he looked at the new unconfined skin. From your chest to your waistline, just above the hem of your sweatpants. He gently laid you back, resting on one knee between your legs and his elbow. Left hand pulling you closer to him, sliding his fingers along your inner thigh. Your breath hitched and Kai let out another amused huff.

"What?"

"I just like how you're paying so much attention to my hand."

"Would you shut up?"

"Make me," he mocked, lips hovering just above your own. You dodged his attempt at a kiss, barely pulling his jeans and underwear down. "Eager, too." He grabbed both of your hands in one of his, pinning them above your head. You wrapped a leg around his waist, feigning innocence when he ended up beneath you.

"Isn't this fun?" You finished what you started, his penis springing just above the hem of his pants. "Oh... W-wow," you stuttered. For a minute it felt like you weren't breathing, but you must have been because you heard labored breathing over Kai's encouraging whispers.

"I'll guide you, angel, it's okay.". He took your hand and placed it on his penis. "You know what to do angel~" Kai said as he took his hand away. You bit your lip and wrapped your hand around his penis. "Give me a second, my angel, you need lube." Kai reached behind him and grabbed a bottle of lube under his pillow.

"Why is it under your pillow, may I ask?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Because I wanted to be prepared.. For now," Kai said as he poured some of the liquid onto your hand.

"So you planned on fucking me tonight?" You questioned as you started to rub his shaft. Kai sighed, finally getting the pleasure he wanted.

"Yeah," he groaned, "been wanting to do this for a while now." You blushed, not expecting him to be so bold, and continued to rub his penis.

"Just this?" You questioned. Kai hummed.

"No, we haven't gotten to the good part yet." You raised an eyebrow. "We won't get there if you don't start moving your hand faster." You rolled your eyes and picked up the pace.

"There you go angel~" Kai praised, "so good~." He closed his eyes and threw his head back. He was really enjoying the long awaited pleasure. "Twist your hand a little as you go up, please baby~" You did as he told and twisted your hand around his shaft as you moved it up and down. Kai let out a loud moan and smiled. He started to thrust his hips up into you hand as he let out more moans. _So needy.._

"Alright now to the good part~" Kai said, pulling your hand away. You started to pull off what was left of your clothes, but Kai pulled everything down in one motion, surprising you once again with his tongue behind your teeth.

"Kai... Come on..." you whined.

"Have to stretch you out now~" Kai whispered with a wink. God that wink killed you. He laid you down on the bed and sat between your legs as he covered his fingers with lube. "Spread your legs for me baby~" You did as you were told and spread your legs. "This might hurt a little, okay?" Kai said as he looked up at you. You nodded and blushed. "You're beautiful, angel~" Kai said as he caressed your thigh. "Now relax."

You relaxed in his hold while he gently rubbed your thighs. He rubbed your clit with his fingers, trying to get you as wet as possible. With no warning he inserted a finger into your pussy, making you gasp.

"Fuck," you teared up, "it hurts-"

"Shhhh, it'll be okay angel. Just bear with me here~" Kai caressed your thigh as he slowly thrusts his finger. You let out little moans here and there as Kai continued on. He inserted a second and then a third.

"Kai please... I can't wait anymore." You whined as you pulled at the hair at the base of his neck.

"Now who is getting needy, hm?~" Kai teased as he sat you on his lap again, taking his fingers out of you.

"Now for the really fun part~" Kai reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. He tore the wrapping off and slowly rolled it over his penis. "You ready?~" You nodded shyly. Kai squirted lube in his hands and over the condom. He guided you by your hips and lowered you down onto his penis.

"Oh fuck~" You moaned loudly as the tip passed your entrance. Kai groaned at the feeling.

"You're so tight, angel." Kai moaned. After you fully sat on his lap, he let go of your waist and waited for you to adjust to his length.

"Gosh.. you're bigger than I thought you would feel.." You commented. Kai chuckled.

"Yeah... You've never done any of this before, that's why." Kai said as he gently caressed your thigh. "Whenever you are ready baby, just tell me." You nodded and shifted to a more comfortable position.

"I'm ready.." You said, barely over a whisper. Kai grabbed your waist again with both hands and slowly pulled you back and forth on his lap.

"Come on baby, ride me~" He whispered in your ear. You blushed and started to move your hips back and forth. He leaned forward and gave you kisses all around your neck, making you drag your nails down his back. You moved your hips a little faster, the pain now completely replaced with pleasure. You let out loud, high pitched moans every thrust forward you made. Kai then decided to surprise you and thrust his hips in time with yours, making you moan aloud.

"Oh God~" You moaned. Kai grabbed your waist again and slammed into your pussy, hitting the perfect spot. "Fuck!" You yelled. Kai stopped the moments then, making you both gasp. "K-Kai.." You moaned. "Right there please.. and keep moving, please, I'm so close!" Kai smirked, he knew what he was doing. He was being such a tease, it was making him needy as well, yet his main focus was on you.

He laid you on the bed and draped one of your legs on his shoulder. He wasted no time in thrusting back into you, hard, making you cry out.

"Kai" You whined. He went as fast as he could, both of you a moaning mess as you reached your highs. "H-huening Kai!" You moaned aloud as you came. Kai then came from the sight of you having your orgasm.

"So good~" Kai said as he slowed down his thrusts and eventually stopped. He pulled out, tying up the condom and tossing it in the trash before deciding to collapse on top of you.

"Please don't suffocate yourself," you said as you pulled his head off. Kai quickly hopped off the bed, hearing the sound of keys opening the front door. You both looked at each other in panic. You pulled the blanket up to your stomach and pulled one of Kai's shirts over your messy hair, kicking your clothes between the wall and the bed. The front door opened and Kai quickly unlock his bedroom door. He threw himself on the bed, and got under the covers as well, making you chuckle at him.

"Act natural!" Kai whisper-yelled. You nodded and laid on his bed, stroking his hair. Just then the door was opened, Taehyun stood there.

"What are you two doing?" Taehyun asked. Kai turned towards him and smiled innocently.

"Talking about the stars we saw before you got here~ they were really beautiful you should go look!" Kai said cutely. Taehyun put a hand on his hip and rolled his eyes.

"Alright... I'll take it..." Taehyun was about to leave before he turned around again. "And leave the door open."

You both looked at each other and smirked, wiggling into your clothes under the covers. Little did they know what went on before they arrived.


End file.
